The Next Page Has Been Turned
by Neptune Princess
Summary: UPDATE 6/17~ Miaka and the seishi find out who Zakago is and new seishi appear to save the day.
1. The Return

AN: In this fic Tamahome never died so he stayed in the book as Tamahome. Taka doesn't exist. Miaka and Yui are 17, Tasuki is 20, Tamahome is 20, Prince Boushin is 7.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The Second Chapter of Suzaku 

Neptune Princess   
Chapter One: The Return 

"Priestess of Suzaku," a voice echoed, " find me once more and seal the second book. Priestess, please hurry and find me." The voice trailed off as the image of a red-haired man dissolved, and a new image appeared. "Aishteru, Miaka." 

The new image said. It was a man with dark blue green hair with the sign "oni" on his forehead. "Come back to me please." The eyes of the young woman flickered open. They were a brilliant golden green and were filled with tears. 

It had been two years since Miaka Yuki, Priestess of Suzaku, had been in "The Universe of the Four Gods" and seen all of her friends there. Tamahome, Tasuki, and Chichiri were her only three remaining seishi. Hotohori, Nuriko, Chiriko, and Mitsukake had all died in the battle with Kutou and the Seiryu Shichiseish. 

She missed them all, but mostly she missed Tamahome. She wondered what would have happened if she had stayed in the book, but that would never have been allowed. A priestess could never stay in the book, it was forbidden by the four gods. 

Miaka slowly got out of bed and changed into some comfortable clothes. She knew what she had to do, but first she had to pack some things, and tell Yui, Tetsuya, and her brother Keisuke what she was going to do , so that they could help her whenever and distract her mother. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Arigato Keisuke," Miaka said. " Are you sure about this?" Miaka's best friend Yui asked. " I mean, you don't know how much Konan has changed." 

"I'm sure," Miaka said firmly. " Well, good luck little sis." 

"Arigato Keisuke, but remember you have to come too. You have to get and read the second book while I'm in it." 

" Oh yeah. Hehe." 

The group walked into the National Library and up the stairs into the room where everything had started. "Let's see, I found the first book around here on the floor so the second book should be right.....here!" As soon as Miaka touched the spine of the book her body was engulfed in a bright red light. 

Keisuke, Yui, and Tetsuya closed their eyes because of the intense brightness. Yui was the first one to open her eyes. "She's gone now. All we have left to do is read and pray." Tetsuya put an arm around Yui as Keisuke picked up the book and opened it. "Listen to this guys, it says, the Priestess was welcomed with a great festival, and all were glad she was there. All of Konan rejoiced, but news of Suzaku no Miko's return had reached the Kutou Empire, where a sinister being was plotting her death. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
AN: I would greatly appreciate suggestions for future chapters! Thanks. Ah wait as we say in Japanese Domo! Sayonara!   
  



	2. Surprises

AN: I forgot to do a disclaimer in the other chapter so here it is. I do not own Fushigi Yugi or any character's from it. I only own Zakago and Kegani. For those who don't remember Chi Fong was the girl that stayed with the Byakko seishi.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The Second Chapter of Suzaku   
Neptune Princess

Chapter two: Suprises "Aaahhh!" Miaka's screamed as her body suddenly appeared and fell right into Tasuki's arms. "Unh. Oh, hi Tasuki," the priestess said as she threw her arms around him. "It's so good to see you! How've you been? I missed you guys so much!" While she was talking, the startled Tasuki looked behind Miaka at his friend with a look of jealousy. Miaka noticed this and turned around. Facing her was her lover, Tamahome, in a fighting stance. The look of jealousy he had on his face quickly changed to happiness when he saw her face. "Konichiwa Tamahome!" Miaka squealed as she ran to him. ' I better wait until after I hug her one last time to tell her the news' Tamahome thought as the priestess launched into his waiting arms. " Konichiwa Miaka. It's been a while hasn't it?" " It has. I've missed you so much Tamahome! I was wondering if you had forgotten me. I know it's been five years for you and that's a long time to be apart." " Yes it is. Too long" 

Tasuki watched on in disgust. He knew what had really happened during those five years. Tamahome, heart-broken that Miaka had left, had given up on her and went abroad. On his journeys he met and eventually married a girl named Chi Fong three years after Miaka's departure. They even had a daughter which they named Kegani. 

' Damn it, I can't stand this. He's gonna break her heart when she finds out, but it's for the best.' 

" Better stop playing with her and tell her the truth Tamahome," Tasuki yelled. Tamahome looked over at Tasuki and glared. 

" What does he mean Tamahome?" Tamahome stared into the eyes of innocence as he looked at her. They looked so innocent and probing, he just couldn't do it. " Nothing. Tasuki doesn't mean anything right now. Let's go inside." 

" Inside?" For the first time Miaka noticed her surroundings. They were in the middle of the palace courtyard in Konan. " Oh"   
A frown came upon her face as she remembered Hotohori and how he died. This was also the place were Miaka had first met him. 

Tasuki, noticing this said, " Hey Miaka, just because he's not here physically doesn't mean he's not here in spirit. Besides, everyone'll be happy to see you. Prince Boushin has grown. He talks a lot now." 

" Really?" 

" Yeah. Come on I'll take you to you're old room." 

" Okay." As Tasuki walked off with Miaka, Tamahome couldn't help but wonder what Tasuki was going to say to her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Miaka sat sobbing on her bed while Tasuki gently cradled her in his arms. While they were walking to her room, Tasuki told her all that had happened during the five years she had been away. " Miaka, just forget about him, he's no good. You know, he gave up on you, but I knew you'd come back," Tasuki said in a reassuring voice. 

" Thanks for helping me Tasuki. Without you I don't know what I would've done." Miaka snuggled even closer to Tasuki, all the while not noticing the color rising in his cheeks. 

' She's so fragile and gentle. Poor girl, that baka Tamahome doesn't deserve such a lovely woman.' Tasuki's thoughts were interrupted as he noticed Miaka looking up at him. ' Her eyes are so beautiful, even with the tears.' Tasuki thought to himself. 

' His eyes, the feel of his arms, the sound of his voice, they're so gentle. I never felt such a feeling before, even with Tamahome I never felt this.' Miaka and Tasuki stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. The door to Miaka's room opened, but only when the servant spoke did Miaka and Tasuki break their gaze. 

" Priestess?" 

Tasuki, embarrassed, took his arms off of her and got up. " I gotta go. Loads of stuff to do." And with that Tasuki walked past the servant and out the door. ' Oh Tasuki' Miaka found herself thinking about him when the servant spoke. 

" Priestess," the servant said again. " There is a festival in the city tonight in your honor. " 

" Thank you for telling me. I guess I'll be there." 

" One more thing Priestess. His Highness would like to speak to you about why you are here." 

" Really! Where is he?" 

" Follow me please." Miaka and the servant walked out the door and down the corridor to Hotohori's room. " He's in here. You may go in now," the servant instructed. As soon as the doors opened, Miaka noticed a young boy of about seven and a transparent man in imperial robes. (AN:What a hottie!) 

" Hotohori!" Miaka said as she rushed to the man, preparing to hug him. CRASH! Miaka has gone straight through him and tripped, falling face first onto the floor. " Itai!" 

" Apparently you haven't changed much," Hotohori chuckled. He gazed at the girl he once and still did love very much. She was as beautiful as ever, even more so now. Then he remembered what Tamamhome had done and frowned. His thoughts were interrupted as Miaka and his son Prince Boushin started talking. 

" Konichiwa Prince Boushin," Miaka said with a bow. 

" It's nice to see you again Priestess," Prince Boushin replied. 

" You haven't already forgotten me have you?" Hotohori asked with a smile. 

" Oh, sorry Hotohori. The servant said you wanted to talk to me about why I am here." 

" Yes. You see, when we killed Nakago we thought we were done, but it turns out he had a twin brother that no one knew about. His name is Zakago and he is planning revenge on you. Suzaku wants you to summon him once more and build a new empire in Kutou. Of course you must stay here to build the new empire. You cannot go back to your world once you have summoned Suzaku." 

Miaka looked up, tears in her eyes, and asked, " Is that all you wanted to tell me?" 

" Yes, you can go if you wish." Miaka ran out of the room and straight into Tasuki's arms. He had been standing outside the whole time and knew why she was crying. " Come on Miaka," he said in a soft gentle voice, " let's get you to your room. After you rest we can go to the festival and forget all of our troubles for awhile." 

" Oh Tasuki, thank you," the Priestess said weakly. Then, just as the rounded the corner she collapsed. " Miaka! Miaka! Daijobou des ka? Onegai, stay with me!" Tasuki gently picked up the unconscience girl and took her to her room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  


  
'   
  



	3. The Dream and Festival

The Second Chapter of Suzaku   
Neptune Princess

  
Chapter three: The Dream and Festival 

Tasuki gently laid Miaka on her bed and caressed her face. Her breathing was rapid so he got up and went to get the palace doctor. While he was away Miaka had a dream that helped her understand her destiny. 

***Dream*** 

" Yui! I'm sorry, I can never come back to our world! I have to stay, but I don't have anything here. Tamahome has moved on and married someone else. I can't stay here, there's nothing here for me." 

" You're wrong Miaka. You do have someone, and he would risk his life to save you make sure you're happy." 

" Who is it though?" 

" You know very well who it is. Miaka, you must move on. If you don't your future will be ruined." The image of Yui Hongo, Miaka's best friend, slowly dissolved and all was pitch black. Then, a red glow appeared. At first it was very faint, but it kept growing until it was to intense for Miaka to look directly at. She sheilded her eyes, and noticed a few seconds after that the glow had faded. 

There, fight in front of her, was Suzaku, the Phoenix god of the South. " Suzkau," Miaka said, " why must I do this? Why me? Why not the Priestess of Seiryu, Yui?" 

" I alone cannot answer that, but Seiryu can help me." As if on cue a blue light appeared, and as before, it grew and then faded. There stood Seiryu, Dragon god of the East next to Suzaku. 

" Miaka, Yui does not belong here. She has nothing that would help her rule an empire. You, on the other hand, have somehting here. You have a future in this world." 

" What about my other world, all my friends and family, what about them?" 

" You may visit them once a month, but that is all. You must explain to them that you must stay here, especially your mother," Suzaku answered. 

" But you and the other gods have forbidden a priestess to stay in the book." 

Seiryu looked at Miaka and said," Kutou must regain the peace we had a thousand years ago, and only you can bring it back. We talked it over and the peace is more important than you going back. You have faced many trials and are much wiser than when you first got to this world. You shall become the greatest empress in this world, but remember, you must first kill Zakago before he kills you. He is just like his brother, so you know how he acts and what he is capable of. From this moment on, until the day they die again, all of your dead seishi are alive. Find the other tree and begin your journey. (AN: Hotohori's already in the Palace so they don't need to go find him.) Suzaku and I will speak to you again when you reach Sairou. Good luck Suzaku no Miko." After that was said, they vanished. 

***End Dream*** 

Miaka woke up to find the doctor, Tamahome, and Tasuki leaning over her. As soon as her eyes opened they all jumped except Tasuki, who flung his arms around her. 

" I'm so glad you're okay," he said. Miaka was suprised when she felt a wetness on his cheeks. 

' He was crying! Because of me?' Miaka looked up at Tamahome. His face was emotionless, but his eyes betrayed him. In them Miaka could see hurt and jealousy. ' He still cares about me' she thought. 

" Tasuki, I'm okay now, but if you keep hugging me like this I might choke, " she said with a smile. 

" Oh, gomene Miaka," Tasuki said as his cheeks flushed and he let go. Then he noticed that Tamahome had also gone down and hugged her after he let go. Even though it was short, Tasuki couldn't help but feel anger towards him. ' How can that bastard think he can even touch Miaka after what he did to her.' 

" Well, I 'd say all you need is a little rest, and you can go to the festival tonight, " the doctor said. Just then a scream was heard from Prince Boushin's room. It sounded like Prince Boushin himself. 

" Miaka, stay here," Tasuki said. " We'll find out what happened just get some rest." 

Miaka reluctantly nodded and lied back down on the bed. Tasuki, Tamahome, and the doctor left the room, and as soon as the doors were shut, Miaka drifted into a dreamless sleep, somehow knowing why there was a scream. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Tasuki was the first to get to the source of the scream. " What the fuck is happenin' here?!" he yelled as he saw an unbelievable sight. There in the middle of the room, was a man with long chocolate brown hair tied back in imperial robes. He turned around and looked at them. 

" H..H..Hotohori!!" This time it was Tamahome who had spoken. 

" My dad's alive again!" Prince Boushin exclaimed. The silence was excruciating. All people present stood rooted to the spot wide-eyed. 

" I have a feeling that the gods have something to do with this," Hotohori said, finally breaking the silence. 

" I agree," Tasuki said. " I wonder if Miaka knows something about this." 

" Let's go ask her, " Tamahome stated. 

" No. She needs her rest Tama. Sorry Hotohori, but she can't see you until tomorrow. You might make her collapse again." 

" Again?" Hotohori asked in puzzlement. Tasuki spoke, " Yeah. After you talked to her she came out in tears. I was taking her to her room when she collapsed." 

" I guess that she shouldn't see me then," Hotohori said glumily. He wanted so much just to run past al of them and go hug her. He could now have her, but he still had to wait. 

During the five years, even though he was a spirit, Hotohori had divorced Houki because he just didn't love her. So, he and Boushin lived in the Palace alone with all the advisors and council. 

Everyone stood there trying to comprehend what had just happened. Finally Tamahome spoke, " Well, there's nothing much we can do now. I suppose we should just get ready for the festival Tasuki." 

" You're right, let's go." And with that Tamahome, Tasuki, adn the doctor left Prince Boushin's room. 

One hour later Miaka woke up to find a festival kimono folded neatly and place on her dresser. " Wow, is it really time to start getting ready for the festival?" 

" Yeah it is," Tamahome said as he appeared in the doorway. He had anxiously been waiting there to see when she would wake up so he could talk to her privately. " Oh, hi Tamahome, I didn't notice you there. What brings you here?" Miaka was trying very hard not to break down. 

" Listen, Miaka I know that you are probably under a lot of stress, but I need to tell you this." 

" It's okay Tamahome, Tasuki already told me about Chi Fong and Kegani. I guess I couldn't just leave you and think that you would be waiting for me. I'm still adjust to it, but you have moved on so I guess I should too." 

" I'm sorry Miaka. I just never thought you'd come back. You didn't even give me something to communicate with you." 

" I know. I would just like to be alone right now, thanks." Tears started to fill Miaka's golden-green eyes and Tamahome looked away. ' I should've known this was going to happen. All I can do is make her cry. I better leave like she asked me to.' Tamahome, with his head down, walked our her room. 

" I should've known you were here Tasuki. You don't just care for her. You love her don't you?" 

" Yeah so. What's your point?" 

" Listen Tasuki, you keep your grubby hands off of her." 

" She's not yours anymore remember? You're married with a kid. If I didn't know better, I'd say you still have feelings for her." Tamahome didn't say anything but walked past Tasuki down to his own room. ' Tasuki's right I still love her, but I have a wife and a child. I shouldn't have given up on her like that.' As soon as he go to his room he decided to go the festival and forget everything else, except Miaka. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

As soon as Tasuki was sure Miaka was okay, he too went to his room to get ready. Since his room was right by Tamahome's he could make sure that he left before him so that Miaka could enjoy tonight. ' What is Tama thinkin'? He can't just do that to her. Besides he's already married.' he thought as he started to change out of his every day clothes and into the festival ones. 

' That boy has a screw lose in his head.' A knock on his door broke in on his thoughts. Tasuki hurridely finished getting dressed while he shouted, " Matte, I'll be right there." As soon as he was finished he slid open his door. He looked at the person there, but couldn't believe it was her. 

" Miaka, is that you? You look like someone else." He wanted to say beautiful, but thought that it could wait. Miaka's hair was in a braid tonight and her kimono was a beautiful teal color with red cranes. Shw was carrying a purse to match, and tucked in the back of her obi was a flowered fan. 

" Arigato Tasuki. Let's go no, I don't want to miss anything," Miaka said as she pulled Tasuki's arm and started to go. " Ok Miaka, but do you mind if it's just you and me. Tamahome doesn't want to upset you anymore and you could use a break." 

" That's fine with me, now let's go!" Miaka and Tasuki walked down the path, through the garden, and out of the palace gates into the city. Miaka, remembering the last festival she went to, lead the way. Of course they went to all the food booths, but they also went to other things. Miaka and Tasuki were walking back from the archery booth when both saw, at the exact same thime a familiar purple haired man. 

He turned to face them and stared. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
AN: In this fic the gods have the power to revive the dead. Besides, my story wouldn't work without all the seishi. 


	4. The Confession

AN: After Nakago killed the emperor of Kutou (I'm not sure if he did or not but for the sake of this fic he did) he was going to become the emperor, but since he died his brother took over as emperor. 

  
The Second Chapter of Suzaku   
Neptune Princess 

  
Chapter four: The Confession 

" Nuriko!" Miaka screamed. Tasuki couldn't say anything, and just stared. 

" Miaka, Tasuki!" Nuriko replied with as much excitement. Miaka ran straight for him with Tasuki at her heels. " Nuriko, you're not dead, you're alive! What happened?" 

" Well, I was a spirit when I heard you were back, and that there was going to be a festival in your honor. I had decided to come already just to see how you were. Then, while I was on my horse (AN: in my fic spirits can ride horses.) I saw a red and blue light. After I looked back up to see what they were I realized that I could breath and feel the horse. That's when I knew I was alive." 

As soon as Nuriko had mentioned the blue and red light Miaka remembered her dream earlier. She remembered that Seiryu had said that all of her dead seishi were alive. " So it's true," Miaka murmured. She hadn't intended for Nuriko and Tasuki to hear it, but they did. 

" Nani? What do you mean Miaka?" Tasuki asked. " Oh, uh nothing. We can all discuss it later. Right now let's just enjoy the festival." 

" Right," Nuriko said. " Uh Nuriko could you come here for a sec? Miaka wait right there," Tasuki said as he pulled Nuriko away from her. " Nuriko listen, now there's only one way to say this, could you please let me and Miaka enjoy the festival together, alone? I need to tell her something." 

" Oh," Nuriko said with a knowing tone. " Right, okay sure thing. Have fun." 

" Arigato Nuriko. I won't forget this. Oh choto, meet us at the palace kay?" 

" Wakata," Nuriko replied. As he watched Tasuki's retreating back he couldn't help but regret what he'd done. He still loved Miaka, but she belonged with Tasuki. He even knew that when Miaka was with Tamahome. All Tamahome did was make Miaka cry, but Tasuki could always cheer her up. 

As if on cue, Nuriko spotted Tamahome following Tasuki and Miaka. " Tamahome!" Nuriko called. Tamahome turned around and his jaw dropped. There stood Nuriko in the same robes he had died in, and his hair was still short. 

" N..N..Nuriko! You're alive too?" he asked as he ran toward Nuriko. " Yup. I'm alive, now what do you mean too? Is Hotohori alive?" 

" Yeah as a matter of fact. He's at the palace right now. We thought it might be too much of a shock if Miaka ran into him here." Tamahome stopped and looked at Nuriko and sighed. " She already saw you didn't she?" Nuriko nodded. " Oh well." Tamahome looked back to see where Tasuki and Miaka had gone. " Damn, I lost 'em." 

" That's okay Tama, you can walk around with me. We can catch up on some stuff." 

' This way I can make sure Tamahome doesn't ruin Miaka's night.' Though Nuriko had been a spirit he still knew that Tamahome was married and had a child. " Let's go watch that play!" 

' This should by Tasuki plenty of time.' 

" Tasuki, where's Nuriko," Miaka asked after swallowing her food. 

" He had something he had to do, but he told me he'd see us at the palace." Tasuki and Miaka walked down the streets together happy as ever, passing hundreds of other happy people. Tasuki stole a glance at Miaka and blushed. Her cheeks were flushed from all the laughter and there wasn't a trace of sadness on her face at all. 

" Come on Miaka, I want to show you something." Tasuki lead Miaka away from all the booths and lights and headed toward a hill just outside the city. He was a little worried about what Miaka would say and she would react, but he needed to do this. 

They walked for about ten minutes before they came to the hill. " What are we doing here Tasuki?" 

" Well, this is the best place to see the fireworks, and honestly, I have something to tell you." 

" Really? It's funny. I have something I have to tell you too." 

" Well you go first. You know ladies first." 

" Okay." The couple walked up the hill and sat down, waiting for the fireworks. " Tasuki, this past day has been so crazy. First I learn Tamahome married Chi Fong, then I have to stay here after I summon Suzaku again, next all of my seishi are now alive, and finally I feel in love with you." At this Tasuki turned and looked at her. 

" I mean, with all these things happening you were there for me. I feel that you would do anything for me." 

" You're right, I would," he said in a whisper. Miaka and Tasuki looked at each other and realized what was happening. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. ' This is different, I've never been kissed like this before' Miaka thought as she continued to enjoy the feel of Tasuki's lips on hers. 

Tasuki pulled Miaka closer to him as he felt her mouth open wider. They pulled slowly apart and looked into each other's eyes. It was as if they now had a connection deeper than anything else. When they looked into each others eyes it was like looking into each other's soul. 

" That was," Tasuki began, but Miaka pressed her mouth onto his again and he couldn't finish his sentence. This time the kiss was more intense. Tasuki slipped his tongue into her mouth and a soft groan escaped from her. Their tongues danced as Tasuki held her head in his hands. The kiss ended and TAsuki and Miaka were gasping for breath. 

Neither of them noticed the fireworks or the spy at the bottom of the hill behind them. Miaka leaned closer to Tasuki as he put his arm around her. " Aishteru Miaka" Tasuki whispered in her ear. 

" Aishteru Tas," at that moment Miaka fell asleep. ' He, she must be very tried after today. I wouldn't blame her. She's had it rough.' Tasuki brushed a wisp of hair out of her face and gently picked her up. " Guess I should take her back," he said while walking down the hill towards the palace. The spy watched Tasuki leave and ran in the other direction; towards Kutou. It took him all night, but he made it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

" Heka," the spy said to a blonde haired, green-eyed man sitting on the throne, " have done as you ordered and confirm it. The Priestess is now with a seishi known as Tasuki." 

" Good," the man replied. " Now that she doesn't have the protection of Tamahome, it will be much easier for me to kill her. Nakago was a great brother, at least from the little memory I have he was, and she took him away from me. Now she will pay dearly for that." Zakago stood and raised his hand. And energy beam shot from his hand and straight through the spy. 

" It's so hard to find good help these days," he said with a smirk. Zakago walked out of the throne room and into his chambers to meditate on his plan. ' You will die Priestess.' 

Just then Miaka woke up. ' Zakago is out there trying to get me, but I won't let him. I must stay alive.' Miaka finally realized she was in her room and in her pajamas. ' I must have fallen asleep, and TAsuki brought me back here. Tasuki! Where is he?' 

Miaka looked frantically around and saw Tasuki sitting on a chair next to her bed with his head on the pillow sleeping. She felt something in her hand and looked down. It was Tasuki holding her hand like he never wanted to let go. ' He's so cute and nice. I don't think he would ever make me cry. In fact, I've noticed that he hates to see me cry.' 

Miaka looked at Tasuki's face and smiled as she saw that he was awake. " Ohayo Tasuki. Did you sleep well?" 

" Of course I did, but who cares about me? Did you?" 

" For one thing I care about you, and yes I slept fine." 

Tasuki sat up and said, " I'll leave you now. You and I both need to change so I'll see you at breakfast." 

" Okay," Miaka replied. Tasuki got up from his chair and walked out of the room. What he didn't know was that Hotohori was just around the corner. He had been listening in on their conversation and knew that Miaka had once again slipped through his fingers. " Ohayo Hotohori!" Hotohori jumped and turned around. 

" Nuriko, you startled me! Don't sneak up on me like that!" 

" So, you now know what's going on between Tasuki and Miaka ne?" 

" Hai. Choto, how did you know they were together? And how are you alive?" 

" Firstly, I saw them at the festival last night. Tasuki loves her very much sire. Even more so than you, me, or Tamahome. So I encouraged him and he made his move last night." 

" You mean you love her, and Tamahome, as well as me?" 

" Hai. There are reasons why she cannot be with us, but there is every reason why she should be with Tasuki. Let's go to breakfast. That's probably when all of these matters will be discussed and cleared up." 

" We might as well. Being dead sure gives you an appetite." The two walked off just as Miaka was coming out of her room dressed in her high school uniform. " Ah. It's a beautiful morning," Miaka said to herself. ' Maybe later I can enjoy it with Tasuki.' She giggled at the thought. She had been so miserable the day before but now she had someone to help her. 

Miaka had started walking towards the dining hall when she bumped into Tamahome. She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she wasn't looking up. " Oh. Gomene Tamahome. I wasn't watching where I was going. Anyway, let's get going I don't want to be late for," Miaka started to say but Tamahome had pressed his lips against hers. 

Miaka backed away and screamed, " Tamahome, what are you doing, you have a wife and child!" 

" Miaka, I'm sorry please forgive me. I realize now what I did was wrong. Please forgive me. I need you again, I'll do whatever you want just please, give me another chance." 

' Tasuki, please come quick I need you' Miaka thought. Tasuki sat waiting in the dining hall when his heart stopped. ' Something's wrong with Miaka' he thought as he jumped out of his chair and flew past Hotohori and Nuriko, who had just made it to the dining hall. 

" I wonder what that's about," Hotohori said as he watched Tasuki run down the hall. " Let's go find out, " Nuriko said in a mischievous voice. Hotohori nodded and they ran after Tasuki. 

" I'm sorry Tamahome, I've moved on. It just can't work anymore." Tamahome stepped forward and took her hand when they heard Tasuki yelling, " Get away from 'er Tama!" Tamahome dropped her hand and stepped towards Tasuki. " Ohayo Tasuki," Tamahome said in a would be innocent voice. 

" What do you think you're doin' with Miaka? You're married remember?" Tasuki asked as he reached Miaka. 

" Looks like you are a bit more protective of Miaka since last night," Tamahome said with a glare. 

" Hey Tama remember the fight we almost ahd? Let's have it now." 

" You got it Tasuki, and you're gonna wish you had never touched Miaka." The group moved into a clearing for the fight. 

" Miaka, whatever happens don't cry okay?" Tasuki said with a smile. 

" All right," Miaka said. " I'll try at least." 

" That's my girl." Tasuki kissed Miaka on the cheek and turned to face Tamahome. 

" Let's get this over with." 

" Miaka come over here so you won't get hurt," Nuriko said as he pulled Miaka over with him and Hotohori. After Miaka was out of the way Tamahome charged at Tasuki. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

AN: This plot is an original idea so I don't need anyone trying to say that I ripped off their idea because I didn't. 


	5. The Fight

The Second Chapter of Suzaku   
Neptune Princess

Chapter five: The Fight 

Tasuki jumped out of the way and dodged Tamahome's first attack, but he wasn't luck enough to dodge his tornado spin kick. 

"Ah." Tasuki flew into the tree behind him. "Tasuki!" Miaka screamed. 

"Hey, you promised you wouldn't cry," Tasuki said with a small smile. Tasuki looked up just in time to see Tamahome charge at him again with a punch. Tasuki moved to the right and Tamahome ended up punching the tree. Tasuki moved like lightning, he kneed Tamahome in the stomach, and then karate chopped him to the ground. Tasuki thought that he was down, but Tamahome grabbed Tasuki's ankles and dragged him down. 

Miaka could only watch on in horror at the scene before her. She promised Tasuki she wasn't going to cry and she meant to keep that promise. Tamahome quickly got back on his feet and kicked the already bleeding Tasuki in the stomach. 

Tamahome let Tasuki get to his feet before he kicked he in the face. Miaka let out a gasp and almost ran out to Tasuki. 

" Miaka, stay back," Hotohori said noticing the look on her face. " None of us would forgive ourselves if you got hurt because of us." Hotohori's expression held love and pain. He knew that Miaka's heart now belonged to Tasuki, and that's exactly what pained him. 

Meanwhile, Tasuki had finally managed to get to his feet and punch Tamahome a few times. Tamahome and Tasuki both launched at each other and met in the air. Tamahome had a thin cut along his left cheek, but that was nothing compared to Tasuki. 

Blood trickled down the side of his head. Tasuki's flaming orange hair was matted down with sweat and a small patch was crusted with his blood. Tasuki was turning around, about to launch another attack, when he saw Tamahome inches away in the air prepared for a kick. SMACK!!! 

Tamahome connected with Tasuki's chest and sent him flying into a rock. At that moment Miaka totally lost it. " Tasuki, Tasuki!!" she screamed as she frantically ran down the stairs to him. Tamahome stood back breathing hard. He watched as Miaka ran over to the unconscious Tasuki. 

Tears flowed freely of of her eyes while she sat down and placed Tasuki's head on her lap. " Tasuki, Tasuki, please wake up, wake up." Miaka's voice rang through Tamahome's ears. He could tell, with just that simple sentence, that she truly cared for Tasuki. Maybe even more than she had him. 

Miaka sat sobbing quietly, holding Tasuki's head, gently caressing him. Tamahome stepped forward. 

" Miaka," 

" Don't talk to me right now," Miaka said quietly, but with such curtness Tamahome backed up and went up the steps to Hotohori and Nuriko. 

" I think it would be better if you don't talk to Miaka or Tasuki for a while," Nuriko said in a tone that suggested sympathy, but at the same time anger. Tamahome walked past them towards the circle shaped doorway that lead into his room. 

' What was I thinking.' He thought as he plopped down on his bed. ' I've ruined mine and her life. Miaka and Tasuki probably hate me. Man, Miaka makes me do the craziest stuff! I don't know why I did that! I have Chi Fong and Kegani. So why would I rather be with Miaka? That's it, at supper I'm telling them I'm going back to Sairou to my family.' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

By the time the fight was over breakfast was cleared off of the dining hall table, but Miaka didn't care. (Amazing) Right after Tamahome got into his room Hotohori went to get the doctor for Tasuki. 

Nuriko picked Tasuki up gently and walked to his room, followed anxiously by Miaka. Hotohori and the doctor rushed into Tasuki's room, the doctor rushing straight to Tasuki to tend to his wounds. After a few minutes of bandaging the doctor told them that all he needed was rest. 

Miaka knelt by the bed and held Tasuki's hand. Tears could be seen flowing down her cheeks and her shoulders shook slightly. Hotohori and Nuriko knew that Miaka wanted to be alone with Tasuki and pushed the doctor out on their way to their rooms. 

Tasuki's other hand twitched and immediately Miaka stopped crying. Tasuki's eyes slowly opened as he said, "You promised you wouldn't cry Miaka." 

Miaka gasped and smiled. "Oh thank god you're okay," she said jumping up and hugging him. 

"Owww! I may look invincible, but I'm not." 

" Oh I'm so sorry. It's just I was so worried; I love you." 

Tasuki's eyes softened as he looked up at Miaka. "I love you too." Tasuki sat up carefully and kissed Miaka on the forehead. 

"You're really beautiful, you know that?" Tasuki raised his hand and brushed an auburn lock out of her face. Her hair was in its regular two buns, but her bangs were constantly in her face. Miaka looked into his eyes and knew that he was being completely truthful. 

"Arigato Tasuki, and now, what do you think you were doing?! Tamahome could've killed you!" 

" You're wrong, he couldn't have killed me because I'm a Suzaku seishi, and," he paused a little, " I have you. As long as you're okay, I don't care what happens to me." 

" But I do, please don't ever do that again. I need you." Miaka's stomach growled making Tasuki chuckle slightly. ' She'll never change out of that habit ' he thought. 

" I guess I also need food." 

" You did miss breakfast, and it is lunchtime." 

" Okay, since you're already well enough to sit up, I'll go get you and me some lunch and bring it back here." Miaka stood up slowly, not wanting to leave, but she was hungry so she had to leave. 

Tasuki leaned back, fully content with himself. He had done it. He had stood up to Tamahome, and though he lost to him, he won Miaka. He watched her silhouetted in the doorway, she looked extremely beautiful as she looked back, smiled, and walked away. 

Tasuki sighed and was about to close his eyes when he saw Tamahome in the doorway. 

" Tasuki, before you say anything I just want to apologize to you. I'm sorry I was such a jerk, I guess I still love Miaka. But I know she loves you and well, who could resist such a cute girl." 

At this statement Tasuki lost it. " She's no mere girl Tama. She's grown into a woman. I know you still love her, I see it every time you look at her, but you gotta control 'em Tama. You think she's only a girl that'll do whatever you want, but she's not. She has a mind of her own that works really well." 

" I know Tasuki, I 'll try harder to control 'em, and about that girl part, It slipped. I guess I better spend a little time away from her then." 

" That would be a good idea," Tasuki said with a hint of spite in his voice. 

" You know I think Miaka's changing you Tasuki. You're becoming a softy." 

" The hell I'm not! I just can't beat the crap out of you right now. You better leave before Miaka sees you here, she'll be back soon." 

Tamahome turned around and started heading out of the door when he looked back. " Take good care of her Tasuki." 

" Hey you're one of her protectors too, so you gotta take good care a' her too." 

" You're right, but now you are her main protector instead of me. Well ja na!" And with that Tamahome disappeared from Tasuki's sight. A few more minutes passed before Miaka walked into the room carrying two plates. Miaka's plate was filled with food. There was so much on it, you couldn't tell what she was carrying. 

Tasuki's plate, on the other hand, had a considerable amount less than Miaka's. Miaka sat down on the chair next to Tasuki's bed and handed him his food. They ate in silence, but Tasuki didn't care. Miaka was here in his room with him sharing a meal. 


	6. Visions

  
  


An: Gomen for not writing in a loooonnnnngggg time! I couldn't find my notebook. Hehe, high school is so much more work than I thought it would be. Well hope you like this chapter:)  


  


  
  
  
The Second Chapter of Suzaku 

Neptune Princess

Chapter six: Visions 

Yui, Tetsuya, and Keisuke, especially Keisuke, stood in shock as they looked at the book. " Who'd a thought that she would fall for Tasuki instead," Yui said with a smile. She had met Tasuki before and knew the temper he had. 

Keisuke most of all was surprised by his little sister's action. When he had seen her and Tamahome, they seemed to be so much in love. " I guess all that time apart broke them up," he said aloud.  


" It's okay though," Yui said, " She has Tasuki now. I remember when I considered her my enemy, how Tasuki reacted to her and looked at her. Any ways, let's continue reading."  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Miaka and Tasuki finished lunch and after that Miaka took the plates back and returned. Tasuki waited impatiently for Miaka to return. ' God I love her so much I can't seem to spend much time away from her without missing her.' Tasuki was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Miaka come in, sit next to him, and stare at him.  


He came back to his senses and saw Miaka staring at him.   


" Nani?" she asked.  


" I was just thinking," he said, " of how I love you so much that I can't be away from you." Miaka and Tasuki smiled at each other and, despite the pain he was in, kissed.   


" You're such a sweet guy Tasuki," she said as she curled up in his arms. They stayed that way and slept until supper.  


Hotohori parted ways with Nuriko and went to his own chambers. It pained him to know that Miaka was gone once more, but he was glad she was happy. He sank down on his bed and remembered the dream he had had. It was a vision from Suzaku of what would happen if he and Miaka were together.  


***Dream***  
_Hotohori stood next to Miaka with his imperial robes on and she did as well. They seemed happy, but at a closer look he could see that Miaka was crying and he was comforting her. The image faded and he was surrounded by a new one. This time he saw him on a bed dead. Miaka and Prince Boushin were at his side. He could hear Miaka wail, " Why did you leave me Hotohori?! I loved you, why? I have loved you since the very first time we met. Long ago when I was with Tamahome, I still loved you, and even through Tasuki. You were supposed to stay with me!" At this Hotohori dropped his jaw. He didn't have a chance to think because he suddenly saw Miaka kill herself. " No!" he yelled, but of course she couldn't hear him. That image also disappeared and Hotohori saw Kutou and Konan at war again, even worse than before.  
_

_Suzaku appeared and said, " I know that you love her very deeply, but Tasuki's is even deeper. She loves you, but she would choose Tasuki over you. You see why you cannot be together? Miaka must rule Kutou with Tasuki and only him. I can only tell you this much, Tasuki will allow you to care and protect her for one week. She will tell you everything so that your mind will be at ease. I am sorry, but the emperor of Konan and the empress of Kutou must remain separate to keep the peace. Now that you know please rest your mind." Suzaku disappeared and Hotohori was left alone  
***End Dream***  
_

' Why must it be this way?' He thought. He sat there for a few minutes when he saw Miaka pass his door with plates in her hands.  


" Miaka," he called. Miaka stopped and turned.   


" Oh Konichiwa Hotohori. What's the matter?" She asked as she set the plates down and sat next to him. Hotohori decided to be honest and said, " You, Miaka."  


" Nani?" She asked in surprise. " Me, what about me?" Miaka knew immediately as she saw that somber look on his face what it was. ' He still loves me after all this time.'  


" Miaka, after all this time, I know it's pathetic, but I still love you." He took her hands in his and said, " I know we can never be together, and I am deeply sorry about that. I had a vision from Suzaku about what would happen if we were together and I would never want it that way. I want to be with you, but I don't want you to kill yourself over me." He saw Miaka's eyes widen and said, " Gomen, I saw that I was dead, again, and you killed yourself because I was gone. Be happy with Tasuki ne? As long as you're happy, I will be as well."   


He knew what her reaction would be and anticipated it. He was right, she threw her arms around him and to his surprise she kissed him. She released, took the plates, and dashed away.   


" Miaka..." Hotohori whispered as he brought his fingers to his lips. He smiled and knew that all would work out.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


The day passed by quickly and supper came. Of course Miaka was first there and Tasuki managed to walk with her to the dining hall. They sat together and had a few minutes before Tamahome, Hotohori, and Nuriko joined them. All three of which looked at Miaka and blushed as they entered. Tasuki, noticing this, pulled Miaka closer to him and hugged her.   


Tamahome sat on Miaka's left and glared at Tasuki on her right. Hotohori sat down at the head of the table in his emperor's chair and Nuriko sat straight across from Miaka . The servants brought in the food and as soon as they laid the plates down Miaka attacked. The others, anticipating this, just laid back until she was done.  


" Thanks for leaving some food for us Miaka, " Nuriko said with a smile as he reached for a bun. Tasuki clapped a hand on her shoulder, " That's my Miaka." At this everyone grew silent.  


' This is so uncomfortable.' Miaka thought as she ate. ' Oh wait, I better tell them about our new mission.'  


" Minna, I have news. I had a vision from Suzaku and Seiryu. Apparently we must go to Sairou to start our mission. Nakago had a twin brother named Zakago who is planning to avenge his brother's death on me. We have to find Mitsukake, Chiriko, and Chichiri. See, Suzaku and Seiryu told me that they were alive again. That's why you're back." Miaka said looking at Hotohori and Nuriko.  


" They didn't tell me anymore, they just told me to find them and go to Sairou."  


' Damn,' Tamahome thought. ' I wanted to go to Sairou to be with my family, but now I still have to be with Miaka. Suzaku, why? Why do you torture me?'   


Miaka looked at Tamahome an saw the pain and frustration on his face, and looked away. She decided to ask him about it later.  


" Any ways, I just wanted to tell you all. We should leave as soon as possible to find the other three seishi."  


" Miaka's right," Hotohori said. " We shall leave after tomorrow." The rest of the supper was quiet. When she was done, Miaka yawned. " Ahhh...I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed now."  


"Me too," Tasuki said as he stood up. The other three seishi watched on as Miaka walked out with Tasuki's arm around her. At that moment, Hotohori, Nuriko, and Tamahome all wished death upon the mountain bandit.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


That night Tamahome had a vision.  


***Dream***  


_" Suzaku, why must I stay with her? I still love her and it's stronger than my love for Chi Fong. It's difficult, but I am trying to kill those feelings by staying away from her."  
_

_" Tamahome, you will be alone with Miaka and Chi Fong for one week. During that week you must choose between them. Either stay near the Priestess and serve her forever, or finish the mission and go back to Chi Fong. I am sorry that you cannot be with Miaka as her emperor, but must clear your mind of these confused feelings.   
_

_" What do you mean ' her emperor' ?!"   
_

_Just then a blue light appeared and out of that light appeared Seiryu. " Suzaku, you fool. He was not to know."  
_

_" Gome," the handsome red haired man said, bowing slightly.   
_

_" Well, since you already told him, we might as well tell him. Okay, Miaka wasn't brought back just because Suzaku needed her to summon him again. She needs to rule Kutou once Zakago is destroyed."  
_

_" Why not Yui?!"  
_

_" She has no future here. Miaka does. Tasuki. He has loved her since the first time he saw her, he just didn't realize it, and since then his love has only grown. You caught a glimpse of it the last time Miaka was here. Only Miaka, with the help of Tasuki, can restore the peace Kutou had a thousand years ago. We tried to change that when we saw you and her together, but you always made her cry and we knew it would never work."  
_

_" I see now. What about Hotohori and Nuriko? They love her too."   
_

_" All four of you love her, but Tasuki is the only one that loves her enough that even death could not stop him. Yours, Nuriko's, and Hotohori's is enough to comfort her in this life, but death will stop you in your tracks and you will leave her forever. The only thing that will clear all of this and help you move on is for all five of you to sit down in a room and each take turns telling Miaka your feelings. Then after you are done, all will be normal. The pain will still be there, but it will be much easier to go on. Until then, she will tell you her feelings one at a time. We must go now, good-bye." And with that both Suzaku and Seiryu disappeared. The rest of Tamahome's night was undisturbed.  
_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


As soon as the gods were done with Tamahome, they went to Nuriko.  


***Dream***  


_"Nuriko," Suzaku said.  
_

_"Matte Suzaku, I know why you are here, and I understand."  
_

_"Do you really Nuriko?"  
_

_"Yes, I know Tasuki must be with Miaka. She needs him to be stronger, and he needs her to change his ways. I am trying really hard to move on, but it's painful."  
_

_"Nuriko, next to Tasuki, if for some reason he died, you would rule with Miaka."  
_

_" Nani! But Hotohori loves her more. How could I help her rule?"  
_

_" Hotohori is the ruler of Konan. He can never rule Kutou."   
_

_" This is difficult, Suzaku why is this happening?"  
_

_" Well, we never expected all four of you to love her. We were prepared for Hotohori's and Tamahome's confession of love, but yours and Tasuki's, we weren't. But the thing is, you and Tasuki would help and love Miaka the most. You are more understanding than any of the others, besides Tasuki."  
_

_" We must tell you what is going to happen now because our time is short. Miaka will pull you aside at one point in time and tell you her feelings for you. Then all five of you will be in a room alone and you four seishi will take turns confessing your feelings to her. After this you will all be able to move on. You will always love Miaka, but you will learn to control it. We must leave now, sayonara." As Seiryu finished both gods disappeared.  
_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


When the gods were done talking to Nuriko they tried to contact Tasuki, but he was still awake in his room with Miaka. " Miaka, why are you here?" Tasuki asked with a hint of hope in his voice.  


" I wanted to stay with you tonight," she said as ten shades of red crept into her cheeks. " I don't feel sake in my room anymore."  


Tasuki chuckled slightly and walked over to Miaka at the table. He put his arms around her and whispered, " Are you really scared or do you want to be with me?" Miaka knew she couldn't hide anything from Tasuki anymore. They had a connection and could sense when they were hiding something.  


"I guess I just wanted to be with you. I...I...I love you so much I don't want to see you get hurt!" Miaka practically screamed as she turned around and hugged him in return, tears falling down her cheeks. Tasuki felt a few sharp pains but ignored them. Miaka was there in his arms and nobody else's. They stayed that way for a few minutes and then Tasuki pulled away.  


"Miaka, you should get some rest. Tomorrow we are preparing to go to Sairou. You can have my bed if you want. I'll stay up until you fall asleep, and I'll find somewhere."  


" Eh...Tasuki, there's no need for that," Miaka said as her face started to flush. "The bed is more than enough for me, you could take one side while I take the other." By the time she finished her sentence both of their faces were bright red.  


" O...Okay then," he said.  


" Uh...Tasuki?"  


"Yeah?"  


"I don't have a night shirt, and I don't feel like going back to my room to change."  


"Uh...Well here use this," he said throwing her a clean white button up shirt from his drawers.  


"Thanks Tasuki." She walked into the bathroom and changed. (AN: there are bathrooms in all the bedrooms cuz I say so.) While she was changing Tasuki also changed. Usually he slept shirtless(:P) but for the sake of Miaka he would wear one tonight. He pulled the pants he wore to bed on and threw a white shirt over his perfectly chiseled chest. Just as he finished Miaka stepped out.  


Tasuki turned his head and stared. 'She's even more beautiful now than at the festival.' Miaka looked at him and noticed him staring. She blushed, 'He's so hot' she thought. Then, at the same moment they both snapped out of their daydreams.  


" Well, I'll take the right," Miaka declared as she walked around and got in under the covers.  


"Guess I got the left. I got to warn you though, I move around a lot."  


" Well hopefully you won't crush me."  


" I would never do that, " he said as he hugged her before he too laid back on his side of the bed. Then they both drifted off to sleep.  


_***Tasuki's Dream***  
_

_"Tasuki, what have you been doing?! We have been waiting for you!" Suzaku said angrily.   
_

_"I was with Miaka."  
_

_"In your room, how dare you! You must respect the Priestess!"  
_

_"Relax, we didn't do anything. And what did you mean "we"?"  
_

_"I am here as well," Seiryu said stepping forward.  
_

_"Ha," Tasuki yelled jumping back and reaching for his fan when he realized he was asleep.  
_

_"What the hell are you doing here?"  
_

_"Relax Tasuki, we have news for you. We know you know that Miaka is going to stay here once she summons me, but what you don't know is that when Miaka is the empress of Kutou she will need an emperor to rule with her. That's where you come in."  
_

_"Nani?" Tasuki said in surprise. "Me? I thought she and Hotohori would rule together. Or even Tamahome."  
_

_"Tasuki, it was written in the stars that you would marry Miaka and rule with her over Kutou. When we saw Miaka with Tamahome we tried to change that, but it would not work. You and Miaka were destined to be together. Hotohori cannot rule with her because the empress of Kutou and the emperor of Konan must stay separate, otherwise there would be chaos beyond comprehension. We have spoken to Miaka, but she does not completely know that you will rule with her so do not tell her. Let the prophecy come true by itself. Well that's it we have to go now. Sayonara Tasuki." And they left.  
_

_***End Dream***_  


The rest of Tasuki's night was peaceful, mostly because he was surprised and happy at the same time  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


  


  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Preparations

  
  
AN: Sorry bout not updatin' in a long time. Christmas break is coming up soon so I'll hopefully have time to update.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone cept Kegani and Zakago. (I think that's all) But man Tasuki would be nice to own.***Daydreaming***  
  
  
  
The Second Chapter of Suzaku 

Neptune Princess

  
Chapter seven: Preparations  
  
The morning rays shone through the window, waking up Tasuki. He opened his eyes and saw that he was staring into a tuft of auburn hair. He looked around and noticed that Miaka was curled up against him, and he was holding her. For a second he panicked, thinking he had done something wrong. Then he relaxed as memories of the previous night filled his mind, and hugged her tighter.  
  
  
'Miaka's mine instead a Tamahome's. Well, she's not a thing I can posses, but she loves and god do I love her. Huh, I wonder what it'll be like with me and Miaka ruling over Kutou.' He realized she was starting to stir. He peeked over and saw her eyes flicker open.  
  
"Hmm," Miaka sighed. Then she felt Tasuki's arm draped around her and his warm, masculine body against hers. "Ahh!" she screamed, jumped out of bed, and turned to face Tasuki.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, HOLDING ME LIKE THAT?!"   
  
Tasuki, too jumped up at this.  
  
"Hey don't blame me! When I woke up you were against me!"  
  
"Well, you could have moved!" Tasuki became quiet. It's true, he could have moved. Now that he thought of it, he should have, so why didn't he?   
  
Then he turned around and replied, "I'm so sorry Miaka, I know I should have moved."  
  
The depressed tone in his voice made Miaka instantly regret yelling at him like that. She crossed over the bed to him and hugged him from behind saying, "Gomene Tasuki, I know you didn't do anything, I was just surprised is all. In fact, I loved waking up like that."  
  
Tasuki smiled and took her cheek in his hand. "Honto Miaka? Perhaps we should wake up like this more often." They were just inches away from a kiss. Miaka could feel his sweet breath on her lips and parted them slightly, closing her eyes.  
  
KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*  
  
"Nani?" Tasuki said, a bit irritated at having his moment with Miaka broken.  
  
"Tasuki, do you know where Miaka is? She wasn't in her room." It was Hotohori's voice and it sounded panicked. TAsuki and Miaka exchanged wide eyed glances. No one said anything, but they knew exactly what to do.  
  
"I'm in here Hotohori," Miaka said approaching the door and opening it. As the door slid open, both Tasuki and Miaka came face to face with an angry emperor.  
  
"TASUKI! WERE YOU IN HERE WHILE SHE SLEPT?!" The room shook as Hotohori conveyed his rage.  
  
"Hai," Tasuki said in a calm voice as if challenging Hotohori to do anything about it. Miaka decided that it would be better if she talked to Hotohori alone right now.  
  
"Tasuki, why don't you go change in the bathroom.(it's still there!) I'll just talk to Hotohori ne?"  
  
"Okay," Tasuki said retreating to the bathroom. He didn't like the idea of her being alone with him like that, but he knew he could trust Miaka.  
  
"So Hotohori, why were you looking for me?"  
  
"Did you forget Miaka? Today is the day we get prepared to go to Sairou."  
  
"Iie, I didn't forget, I just got a late start this morning."  
  
"Well, I'll just let you get dressed, and then come to the dining hall for breakfast, okay?"  
  
"Hai, Arigato Hotohori."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few minutes after Hotohori left Tasuki came out in his usual bandit outfit.  
  
"Uh...Tasuki, I need to go to my room to change. I didn't bring any clothes."  
  
"All right. Why don't I carry you to your room. I mean," Tasuki said blushing, "you didn't bring any shoes either so you could hurt your feet."  
  
"Oh. Okay," Miaka consented.  
  
Tasuki bent down to pick her up while Miaka put her arms around his neck. She slid the door open for him and then shut it when they were outside. Tasuki turned right towards Miaka's room and kept walking. Neither Miaka nor Tasuki noticed one pair of eyes on fire as he watched them go.   
  
Tamahome stood outside his room fuming. 'Hey! That's the way she used to hold me!' Tamahome's blood boiled. Then he remembered what Suzaku and Seiryu had said about Miaka and Tasuki. 'Uhh!!! This is so frustrating! Why! Why must they be all lovey-dovey in front of me? Choto, they didn't see me.' Tamahome's blood came down to a simmer as he came to this realization.  
  
Tamahome walked forward behind them, when Tasuki turned into Miaka's room, Tamahome almost ran up and beat the crap out of Tasuki. He decided better though, and kept walking.  
  
"Arigato Tasuki, for carrying me here. Do you mind though? I need to get dressed now."  
  
"Oh right," Tasuki said and quickly headed out the door.(AN: Miaka doesn't want to dress in the bathroom.)  
  
'Hmm..Tasuki is so sweet. He doesn't remind me at all of Tamahome. Tamahome would never have done that. Sheesh, Tamahome always made me cry, but Tasuki hates to see me cry.' She was thinking about this all while getting dressed. 'He also manages to make me laugh a lot.' She thought as she walked back out in her uniform towards the waiting Tasuki.  
  
"Okay, let's go get breakfast!" Tasuki chuckled and walked with her to the dining hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay, how are we going to get to Sairou?" Hotohori asked. "We need to plan it out. It's a long way to Sairou."  
  
"We should take horses," Nuriko said.  
  
"Choto, we have to find Chichiri, Chiriko, and Mitsukake!" Miaka exclaimed jumping up.  
  
"Okay then, we'll go look for them where we first found them."  
  
"Right. Chiriko is the closest since he lives in Jozenski. Then we'll go to Tamahome's village. We might find Chichiri there. We'll get Mitsukake last since he's the furthest away."  
  
"Then it's settled. Tomorrow we head out to Jozenski for Chiriko," Hotohori said in a regal air. When he looked at Miaka he sweatdropped. "Eh...Miaka were you listening?" While she was still shoveling food into her mouth she said, "I can eat and listen at the same time."   
  
Tasuki laughed. "Miaka, have you considered not eating every hour of every day?" Miaka's face flushed from embarrassment. She swallowed and put the rest of the food down. Everyone laughed. "I think we should go pack our things now," Miaka said trying to distract attention from herself; it worked. All five of them got up and walked toward their own rooms, including Tasuki and Miaka.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miaka put the rest of the food she had packed back in her brown book bag. 'Gee, last time I went to Sairou I met Amiboshi. Yui was also my enemy, but now she's in Tokyo safe and sound. I wonder if Amiboshi will still be there, and remembers me.' Her smile turned into a frown as she remembered one other crucial detail in Sairou. 'Chi Fong is also there, with Tamahome's daughter Kegani. I wonder what she looks like.'  
  
Miaka made a mental picture of what Tamahome's daughter would look like. 'According to what I know Kegani must be two.' A loud knocking made Miaka jump. "Nani?" she said trying not to sound startled.  
  
"Uh...I brought you a little something." The voice belonged to none other than Tamahome. A slight gasp escaped from her mouth as she walked to the door and opened it. "You're already done packing?" she asked not looking at him. The images of what he had done to Tasuki were still fresh in mind, even if it happened the day before.  
  
"Miaka? Onegai, look at me. I want to see your face." Miaka did as he asked and looked up. She noticed his eyes widen, but she didn't notice his right hand start to come up.   
  
When she looked up, Tamahome's eyes widened a little. He had forgotten the beauty they held. Before he realized what he was doing his hand started to come up. Then he came back down to reality and lowered it again. He couldn't do that anymore.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Miaka asked, trying to analyze Tamahome's features.  
  
"Here." He held out a bead necklace similar to the one Yuiren had made for her, except it didn't have a feather. This time it was Miaka's turn to be surprised. Her eyes widened and she held a shaky hand out to take the necklace from him.  
  
'He actually put it back together. Heh, I can't believe it.' Just about when she almost touched it, an image of Chi Fong appeared in her mind. She somehow knew she wasn't supposed to take it and drew her hand back.  
  
"Ah. Miaka, doshite? Why won't you take it?"  
  
"It's not mine Tamahome, it belongs to Chi Fong." At this statement Tamahome took her chin and lifted her head up so that his eyes met hers. He was so close Miaka could feel his breath on her face. "Miaka, I don't love Chi Fong as much as I love you. I am going to get a divorce. I will still look after Kegani, but I will not have any ties to Chi Fong. This necklace was made for you by Yuiren. I know that you and I can't be together and it pains me. I f you wear this necklace, then I'll know that you at one time or even now loved me."  
  
"Tamahome, I don't know if I should take this."  
  
"Please Miaka take this." miaka grabbed the necklace and put it on. When she looked up at Tamahome again she was met with a kiss. At first Miaka kissed him back, but then Tasuki's face appeared in her mind, and she pushed away. "Dame Tamahome, this isn't right."  
  
"Miaka, please one last kiss and hug, then I will try to leave you alone." She blushed at his request and nodded her head.   
Just when Miaka's and Tamahome's lips were about to touch, the door opened revealing a startled Tasuki. "Mia," he stopped, his eyes and face quickly turned from happy to jealous and pained, and the small box he had been holding fell to the floor.  
  
"Tasuki," Miaka said in a soft voice. She started to go to him, but he held a hand up. "Tasuki please, don't take this the wrong way."  
  
"Save it Miaka," his voice now held anger towards his miko, "I guess you still love Tama here. Ya know, I thought that we could be together, but obviously I was wrong, how could I have thought that you would ever love me?"  
  
Miaka's eyes filled up with tears, and as Tasuki left, they fell like a waterfall. She slumped past Tamahome and sank to her bed. "Tamahome? Please leave." Tamahome walked to the door, picked up the box, and opened it. Inside was a necklace with a ring through the chain. The chain was pure gold and the stone on the ring was a white diamond. At that moment Tamahome knew that he had caused his friend deep, deep pain.  
  
He knew that Tasuki would give up anything for Miaka and immediately felt bad for what he did. He closed the box and walked over to Miaka. He set it down on her bed and made sure she knew it was there. Then, on his way out, he whispered, "Gomene Miaka."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miaka wept for hours before she noticed the box. 'Hmm. I wonder what this is. Tasuki was going to give it to me, so I should open it.' As soon as she opened the lid her eyes began to tear up again. She didn't notice TAsuki standing at the door looking at her.  
  
"Ohh." She took the necklace out and was about to put it on when she remembered she had Tamahome's necklace on. "I guess I better take this off first." She took the necklace off and put Tasuki's on.  
  
"Oh it's so beautiful. I should go talk to him." She got up and turned around. She gasped when she saw Tasuki. "Thank you. I thought you'd like it. Listen, I'm sorry Miaka I just got jealous."  
  
"I don't blame you Tasuki. Truthfully, you were a bit right, I do still love Tamahome, but Tasuki I love you more than anything." She walked over to Tasuki and hugged him. "It's a beautiful necklace. Let me explain what Tamahome was doing."  
  
"No Miaka, you don't need to. I trust you."  
  
"Hmm. Thank you Tasuki."  
  
"Hey, It's lunch time, why don't we go eat." During lunch they all discussed what the itinerary for tomorrow was. Tamahome stayed away from Tasuki and Miaka, and barely said a word. He felt guilty about what he had done, but he didn't regret it. Nuriko noticed Tamahome's quietness, and, after lunch was done, he went to ask Tamahome about it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ne, Tamahome?" Nuriko said in a soft voice. "Oh Nuriko, it's you. What's up?"  
  
"That's what I wanted to ask you. You were so quiet at lunch, and you sat away from Miaka."  
  
"It's okay, I'm trying to keep my distance from Miaka, that's all."  
  
"Well, if that's it, ja," and with that Nuriko left.   
  
'Now all that's left is the week with Miaka and Chi Fong, and all of us in the same room.' Tamahome quit thinking about that and kept packing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  



	8. Departure

  
AN: Well, hopefully this chapter will be up soon. Oh yeah I've forgotten to mention that this is my first attempt, so please be nice.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone cept Kegani and Zakago. (I think that's all) But man Tasuki would be nice to own.***Daydreaming***  
  
  
  
  
The Next Page Has Been Turned 

Neptune Princess

  
Chapter eight: Departure  
  
Miaka felt a soft tapping on her shoulder and woke up. Right above her she saw Tasuki's face smiling down at her. She noticed immediately that she was in his room and saw that he was already dressed.  
  
"Wake up Miaka! We leave for Sairou today." Miaka sat up and noticed a sweet smell in the room as she rubbed her eyes. "Tasuki, what's that smell?"  
  
"It's essence. I burned some for a prayer to Suzaku for a safe journey."  
  
"Hmm...Smells good." Tasuki, wanting to impress his future empress, pulled out a box. "Oh, Tasuki, What's this?"  
  
"It's a gift. Once we set out for Sairou, you and I won't be able to spend much time together. In fact, I need to go to Mt. Reikaku for a week to take care of some business, so I leave you in Hotohori's care while I'm gone. I have to get going now, but I want to see the look on your face when you see what it is."  
  
As he finished speaking, Miaka opened the box. Inside was the old iron fan that Tasuki was allowed to keep when he go this diamond one. Miaka flung her arms around Tasuki's neck and hugged him tightly. "Oh Tasuki, thank you!" she squealed with delight.  
  
"Ok Miaka, you're choking me."   
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"But I'm glad you like it so much." Tasuki stood up, "Well sayonara Miaka. See you in one week." He kissed her on the cheek and left. Miaka looked at the fan in her hands. Tasuki had saved her life time and time again with that fan. Now it was hers and it was her job to make sure no one else got it. Miaka set the fan down on her bed and got changed into her usual school uniform.  
  
'Tasuki's gone to Mt. Reikaku, so I can finally spend time with Hotohori. Ever since I've come back, I've always been with Tasuki or Tamahome. I haven't really been fair to him.' She walked out the door and into the empty corridor. 'Hm, He's already gone.' She sighed and turned to go to the dining hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'll sit here today," Miaka said sitting in the seat Tasuki usually sat in. Tasuki had talked to Hotohori last night and made sure that Hotohori knew what to do for Miaka, so he sat in the seat next to her. Nuriko sat opposite Hotohori and Tamahome sat opposite Miaka. Because he was so used to being the leader, Hotohori stood up and addressed everyone. "As you all see TAsuki isn't here. He's going back to Mt. Reikaku to take care of some business that just came up. He will join us later in Sairou. Now, after we have finished here the horses should be ready for us, so we will leave immediately."   
  
Hotohori sat back down and picked up his chopsticks. When he glanced over at Miaka to make sure she was fine he sweatdropped. Miaka was already done and had her head down on her arms. ' She must've been eating while I was talking' he thought as he ate.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miaka looked around trying to find the fourth horse. "Uh Hotohori?" "Nani?" "Where's the fourth horse?"  
  
"Tasuki took it when he went to Mt. Reikaku," he could already sense the next question and added, "you'll be riding with me."  
  
"Oh. Okay." The group finished packing and preparing everything, and left the safety of the gates of the Konan palace behind. The first day of traveling went smoothly, but the second day was the complete opposite. "Let's stop up at that pool please," Miaka pleaded. "I'm hungry."  
  
"You're always hungry, Miaka," Nuriko said in an exasperated voice. "Well, it is lunch time so, let's stop." Hotohori helped Miaka down while Nuriko unpacked the food and Tamahome put the blanket down. As soon as Miaka was down, she ran and sat down on the blanket. "Come on let's eat!"  
  
Everyone settled down and started to eat. The sun shone brightly and reflected off the lake making it appear as if everything was a tint brighter. Halfway through their lunch a fluorescent blue light appeared making everyone shield their eyes. Hotohori, suspecting that a Seiryu warrior or Seiryu himself would appear, ran over to Miaka and covered her. The light subsided and in it's place was the figure of a tall, green eyed, blonde haired man.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Hey! So sorry for any inconsistencies and stuff. It's been awhile since I've picked this up and I've forgotten certain things. Don't worry Chichiri fans, he's coming up in the next chapter. Well Ja ne!  
  



	9. Chichiri's Here

AN: Sorry it's been so long since I last updated! I have barely had any time to type at all. Well enjoy!  
  
  
The Next Page Has Been Turned  
  
By: Neptune Princess  
  
  
Chapter 9: Chichir's Here!  
  
Miaka uncovered her eyes, looked at him and gasped loudly. Miaka's voice dropped to a whisper, as she said, "No!" Everyone followed her gaze and saw him. "You must be Zakago," Tamahome said calmly, rising to his feet. "Yes. And you… You're Tamahome. Former lover of the Priestess of Suzaku right?" Tamahome clenched his fists and glared at him. "We won't let you come anywhere near our priestess," Nuriko said angrily.  
  
"Your brother was evil, just as you are. We, of the Suzaku Shichiseish, have a duty to protect our priestess from people who wish to destroy her."   
  
"This is very annoying. " Zakago hand began to glow blue as he raised it up, preparing to blast Nuriko, Tamahome, and Hatchery to smithereens. Suddenly, out of nowhere Chichiri appeared. "Let's go!" he yelled, and all of them disappeared just as Zakago fired. 'Damn' he thought. 'I can't let them get anymore of their seishi back.' He chuckled slightly 'No matter, in the end my brother will be avenged.' And with that he vanished in a blaze of blue light.  
"Chichiri!" Miaka screamed launching at him as soon as they materialized. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Slow down Miaka good to see you too."  
  
"How did you find us?" she asked stepping back and looking at him. Chichiri took off his mask and looked at them, "I've been tailing you ever since the festival. I didn't want to reveal myself to you until you needed me, and by the looks of it you need me now."   
  
"Thanks Chichiri. We did need you."   
  
"No problem no da," he said putting his mask back on. "We should continue on. He'll find us soon if we don't" As everyone packed up Miaka, being very observant at this time, noticed a slight problem. "Whom is Chichiri riding with?"  
  
"Don't worry no da. I have a horse," and with that he gave a shrill, high-pitched whistle. A beautiful black mare suddenly appeared out of nowhere and whinnied. Miaka and the rest just stared as the blue haired monk mounted the beautiful beast.  
  
"Where'd you get that?" Hotohori asked feeling a little jealous.  
  
"From Taiistukun. She saw, with her mirror, you all leaving for Sairou and sent me to meet you." (Chichiri went to study more under Taiistukun after Seiryu was sealed.) "We can talk more on the way, so let's go," Tamahome said impatiently. Chichiri looked at him, and all the memories of the past five years came flooding back. 'I hope Miaka's all right.' He thought as he looked at her with sympathetic eyes. Miaka didn't catch this because she was trying to get on the horse, but Hotohori, who was helping her did. 'I'll tell him about her later. After all, so much has changed.'  
They continued their journey, stopping every now and then for short rests. During this time Hotohori became very agitated and stayed close to Miaka every second. "Hotohori-sama you don't have to hover over me," Miaka said as they finally stopped to settle down for the night. "Tasuki charged me with protecting you, and I would never break a promise to a friend."  
  
Nuriko, being his usual nosy self, heard the conversation and knew that now was the time for Miaka to tell Hotohori her feelings. "Why don't you two go get some firewood, we need a fire to cook the food after all."  
  
"You sure you don't need help setting up the camp Nuriko?" Miaka asked. "No, we just need that firewood."   
  
"Okay, we'll hurry back." Nuriko only waved. 'No take your time. He needs to know.'   
  
The forest was pitch black except for faint rays of light from the moon. "Miaka, don't go too far ahead, we need to stay together."  
  
"Don't worry so much, I'll be fine," Miaka said as she walked on. She didn't see the tree root right in front of her, sticking out of the ground and tripped. "Whoaa! Uff." She hit the ground with a hard thump that knocked the breath out of her. "Hehe, guess I spoke too soon," she said sitting up.  
  
"Miaka! Are you all right?" he asked as he ran towards her and knelt down. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sheesh it was only a small trip. Why are you worrying about me so much, and don't say because Tasuki told you to."  
  
Hotohori, for a brief moment was startled, and then looked away. "Hotohori, answer me."  
  
'Now is the time!' Hotohori thought as he turned his head to look back at her. "Miaka," he paused, gathering all of his courage and said, "I am still in love with you." He looked into her eyes and wondered, 'What is it about her that makes me, a strong warrior, tremble in fear?' Miaka got to her knees and hugged the kneeling emperor.   
  
Words formed in his mind, but he could only hug her back. After a few moments Miaka spoke. "I love you too, and it hurts. Being here, with you, Tamahome, Nuriko, and Tasuki. Having to choose between you. You know how I felt about Tamahome ne? Well, double it and that's how I feel about Tasuki. I know you care for me, I remember when you proposed to me, but for some reason whenever I'm with Tasuki I know I'll be okay."  
  
Hotohori couldn't take it anymore. The painful memories resurfaced and he pushed Miaka back. "Hotohori, I do love you. Listen I do!" Miaka couldn't think of any other way to show him than to kiss him, so she quickly closed the gap he had created. Hotohori and Miaka forgot everything around them for a few brief moments, but Hotohori, remember Tasuki, pulled away.  
  
"Miaka, I understand. I had a vision from Suzaku and Seiryu and they told me how you felt. I just had to tell you so that you know, if I do anything crazy it's because I love you," Hotohori looked up at the sky and saw his constellation over them. "Please allow me one night of true happiness and stay with me."  
  
"What about the others?" Miaka asked back. "They'd get suspicious about us, and think I didn't love Tasuki." Hotohori thought for a moment and said, "We will go to sleep once everyone else has. Besides, we'll sleep in the tent." Miaka and Hotohori both stood up and continued their search for firewood in silence. Behind the tree to Miaka's right, a strand of purple hair could be seen before it disappeared.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"We're back!" Miaka said in her cheery, bright tone. "Ah. You guys are done with putting up camp." Hotohori and Miaka gave them the branches in their arms and sat down. Nuriko looked at them with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 'At least they know, and at least his Highness can have some happiness before it's truly over.'  
  
"Tamahome and Chichiri should be back any minute with some fish from the nearby river," he said.  
  
"Great! I'm starving," Miaka said sitting next to him. Hotohori followed suit and soon a rustle in the bushes announced Tamahome and Chichiri's arrival.   
  
*A few minutes later  
  
"Yeah! Food!" Miaka grabbed the fish from the fire and munched it happily. Everyone sweat dropped and just picked up their food before the black hole known as Miaka ate it all.  
  
*A few more minutes later  
  
Tamahome, Nuriko, and Chichiri lay sleeping under the open stars while Miaka and Hotohori sat in silence in the pitch black. "Miaka, we should rest now, tomorrow we'll be in Jozenski to get Chiriko and I'm sure he'll be thoroughly excited to see you."   
  
"You're right, I just enjoy this so much." Miaka stood up slowly allowing Hotohori a good look at her underwear. Miaka looked at him and saw a goofy grin on his face. (AN: He may be the emperor, but he is still just a man.) Miaka went ballistic. "Aaack, What are you staring at!"  
  
"N…Noting." Hotohori quickly got up and dashed to the tent to change. As Miaka entered the tent, Hotohori quickly slipped under the covers and motioned for her to do the same.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chiriko

AN: Thanks to all who reviewed. This is my first fanfic, so it shall we say bites? Anyways, thanks again and oh, Miaka and all characters except Zakago and Kegani, belong to their wonderful creator.  
  
The Next Page Has Been Turned  
  
By: Neptune Princess  
  
Chapter 10: Chiriko!   
  
Hotohori was the first to wake, feeling warm and well refreshed. The answer to why he felt this way was snuggled comfortably against his chest. He smiled and brushed back her hair, looking at her luscious lips. "Tasuki…" Miaka mumbled the fire seishi's name. Hotohori frowned slightly but understood completely.  
  
Tasuki was in her life now and no one was going to replace him anytime soon. He sat up and tucked Miaka in more for the lack of warmth she suddenly found. Hotohori walked out of the small tent and stretched, somehow the night with Miaka had calmed his raging hormones. He still loved her, but now he felt he could be truly happy for her and Tasuki.  
  
The snap of a twig made him jump and he turned to see a vicious Tamahome. "Why did you come out of Miaka's tent?" his voice deadly with each uttered word. "Nothing happened Tamahome, if that's what you're asking," Hotohori replied calmly. "Besides, she needed comfort."   
  
"You weren't the one that had to give it to her." Tamahome's eyes shone with malice as he said it. Just then Nuriko popped out of nowhere, "Hi guys! What's going on?" Nuriko swore he could've seen fire spark between the two men. "Ooohkay, let's get camp cleared up. Hotohori-sama why don't you collect all the sleeping things, Tamahome you should get the fire and wood cleaned up. I'll wake Chichiri and Miaka."   
  
Tamahome and Hotohori only nodded and went on their ways. "*sigh* What am I going to do with those two?"   
  
*On the way to Jozenski  
  
"Yeah! We're going to see Chiriko!" Miaka exclaimed from in front of Hotohori. "Look there's the village!" Nuriko shouted only adding to Miaka's excitement. "Yeah let's go!" Miaka spurred the horse, which galloped at her request. "Miaka, wait for us ya know!" Miaka was too far ahead to hear though. The others just sweat dropped and galloped after her.  
  
***At the Village***  
  
"Chiriko! Chiriko! Doko!" By the time the other three seishi caught up with Miaka, she was already calling out for Chiriko. "Miaka, it's not easy to find a seishi that just came back ya know. He might have left."  
  
"I found you guys," she said indignantly as she spotted a familiar pink hairstyle. "Look that's him," Miaka said poking Nuriko. "Hey, I think you're right, let's go greet him." From their distance, it was hard to tell if that was their Chiriko. It had, after all been five years since last he was seen alive. Miaka timidly went behind him.  
  
"Uh, Chiriko?" The pink haired man's head snapped up and turned around. "M…Miaka?"   
  
"Oh, It is you! Chiriko! You've grown!" Miaka threw her arms around Chiriko and hugged him. "It's so good to see you. How have you been?"  
  
"Well, Tasuki and I are a couple now."  
  
"Yeah, I heard, even as a ghost, I hear stuff. I'm so sorry but at least you now have Tasuki." Nuriko was sick of being ignored and said, "Well come on Chiriko! We'll explain our mission to you while we eat." At this Miaka yelled and jumped for joy. "Yeah! Food!" *everyone else sweat dropped. * "I see Miaka's still the same." Chiriko commented.  
  
Night  
Here's the sleeping arrangement: Chiriko, Nuriko, and Miaka in one room and Tamahome, Hotohori, and Chichiri in the other.  
  
"So now we have to re-summon Suzaku?"  
  
"Yeah, and this time I don't go back, I have to stay here." Miaka looked down at her pillow and sighed. "Cheer up Miaka," Nuriko said putting his arm around her, "It's not that bad is it?"  
  
"Nuriko, what about my family? I'll barely ever see them!"  
  
"I'm sorry Miaka. Here let's get some sleep. The faster we get to Sairou the faster you can see Tasuki." Miaka wiped her watery eyes and looked at Chiriko, "I'm sorry Chiriko, I know we haven't talked much."  
  
"That's okay Miaka. We'll talk later. I'm just happy you're back." Chiriko rolled over on his futon and quickly drifted of to sleep. As Miaka lay there she thought about her unknown future. "What am I gonna do?" She thought aloud. She heard a ruffle of blankets and then Nuriko's voice. "You'll be a fine empress Miaka, don't worry."  
  
"Oh, you're still awake?"  
  
"Uh…" 'Well might as well tell her now' "Miaka, there's something I'd like to tell you." Suddenly curious, Miaka sat up and looked at her purple-haired seishi. "What is it Nuriko?"  
  
"Remember our journey to Hokkan? Remember what I said at the inn? I know you were eaves-dropping so I know you heard everything." Miaka gulped, "Kinda."  
  
"Since then, my feelings haven't changed. I still love you. I would've made you mine at the festival, but I knew you and Tasuki belonged together. You and Tamahome were just having too many problems for it to be destiny. That's why I have kept back, Tasuki is perfect for you."  
  
Miaka's heart felt like a thousand butterflies were flying around in it. It was nice when someone admitted they loved you, but this was too much. "Nuriko, I'm not unfaithful to Tasuki, I just want you to know that I love you too, more than a friend but less than Tasuki. I'm sorry." Nuriko smiled. She was always thinking about other people first.   
  
"Don't be sorry, 'Tis better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all.' But can I get one kiss?" He crawled his way over to Miaka and smirked. He leaned in and brushed her lips with his. Miaka shivered from the contact and took a sharp breath. Then quickly laid down, turned the other way and closed her eyes.  
  
"Good night Nuriko." Nuriko smirked again and went back to his futon. "Sleep well my priestess."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Thanks to all the people who reviewed, but my motivation for this story is gone. If you want me to continue this e-mail me. Otherwise this is all I'm writing. For me to continue I need at least 10 requests from ten different people. I will soon post another story up so look for it in the Inuyasha section.  
  
Till I write again, "Sayonara!"  
  



End file.
